The Chaos Diamond
by Tailsie
Summary: A girl named Chanie with a guarded past is randomly found by Shadow, who takes her in the house with Sonic and Tails. Together can they defeat Eggman in his most horrible and powerful plan yet? This story is a rewrite of my original. Not giving up pairs.
1. New Beginning

Ok so I started this story when I was really young (13) and I decided to rewrite it. It is sooo much better than the original, and my writing doesn't suck like it used to. Please give it a chance! I don't own any characters except for Chanie. But um so the beginning is based off of the original beginning I had, but written much better, and towards the latter part of the story was my original writing, with just a few minor edits.

* * *

It was a quiet, normal day in the forest. The sky was blue and not even a hint of cloud was there to disrupt the smooth vastness of it. The water in the creek was sparkling, the trees gently swaying in the just perfect amount of breeze, and the grass looked greener than ever. The bees were buzzing, the deer were grazing, and the only thing there to ruin the beautiful imagery that most would think would be perfect for a postcard or computer wallpaper was the scowled expression that seemed to permanently stay on the face of none other than our Shadow the Hedgehog. He had gone out for a walk, which was unlike him, but he needed some fresh air after what had happened in his house this morning.

FLASHBACK!

Shadow was fast asleep in his room, not quite ready to get up even though the sun was high up in the sky and there was plenty of ruckus going on outside his door. He was so enraptured in his dream that it was nearly impossible for anyone to even bother trying to wake him up. What could have his attention so fixed? Well, for the past few nights, he had been having strange dreams about doing very explicit sexual things with Rouge, who was a bat he had been eyeing recently that worked in the bank he does business in. She was in charge of the safety deposit boxes and had a healthy, though nearly crazy, obsession with precious jewels. Not to mention, she was very busty. As Shadow was dreaming, he happened to utter little moans and words that perfectly gave away what he was dreaming about.

"Yeah Rouge...mmmmm...yeah, ride me just like that..."

Also, if any passerby was dense enough not to notice what he was saying, the tell-tale bump from under his covers between his legs was not going to go unnoticed. Normally, a naughty dream wouldn't be a big deal, everyone has them now and then, but what made this particular morning so bad was that Shadow had decided to sleep in a little bit too late. Because right after the "cowgirl" scene in his dream with Rouge, just before her lips reached that ever so sensitive area right between his legs, everything in his mind vanished and all he could hear was male laughter. He angrily, yet slowly opened his eyes to find out that the one who had interrupted his bliss was none other than his roommate, the ever so famous and dim-witted, Sonic the Hedgehog. He had come in to wake Shadow up just by opening his blinds, but happened to come in on the wrong words that were mumbled from Shadow's dream. But no matter how famous this blue demon on superpowered legs was, it was not enough to prevent Shadow from giving Sonic a present he thought he deserved: a grade A ass whooping.

END FLASHBACK!

Yes that's right, Shadow is roommates with Sonic, and Tails as well. Knuckles stops by sometimes too but mostly he's busy protecting his precious Emerald. After Shadow had beat up Sonic, he decided it was best to go let off some steam before he beat Sonic to death, then back to life only to kill him once more.

_I mean I'm a man right? I have the freedom to have sex dreams every now and then! Shit, I bet Sonic has them probably every night, and then during his naps in the day. Tsk it's probably all he dreams about so he has no right to make fun of me!_

While Shadow was scowling and going through his inner turmoil, a passerby would think that the look of slight anger that twitched on his face coupled with his looks, only made him sexier. He was wearing simple black hoodie with a red vertical stripe going down each sleeve and a cool skull design on the back. He had on black jeans that weren't hugging him too tight but they weren't super baggy either. He had this on with a pair of just black and red Converse hightops. All of his shoes were still decked out with the hover skates built right in. He wasn't the hard rocker/ emo type, no he actually had more of the essence of almost a pretty boy. The thing was, he could look hot without even trying to and every look he gave just dripped in pure sexiness. He was one of the Legendary "Sonic Heroes", and even though formerly a member of Chaos, he had switched to doing good things, even though his outward appearance did not show it.

He was already having a pretty crappy day, and didn't think anything else could happen on just a walk to piss him off, but apparently that wasn't the case because just then, an arrow zipped right by his head, missing him by just centimeters. He turned and saw it impale an apple tree behind him, though not in an actual apple, but in the bark of the base of the tree. This sight was follwed by a "OH MY GOSH! I AM SO SORRY!", seeming to come from a female. Shadow turned and searched for the apparently terribly aiming source of the voice, and found her in a tree off a bit to the right.

The source of the voice was a tan colored female rabbit. She sported a hoodie that actually was very similar in style to his except it was sky blue with navy stripes and ended right under her breasts, which weren't too big, but she definitely wasn't flat chested. _About a C cup,_ Shadow thought. Extended a little was, from what he could tell, the bottom of a black sports bra, which stopped slightly beyond the bottom of the hoodie. She also had on some low rise dark wash jeans and some navy blue Converse. She had long bangs that nearly covered her left eye, but other than that, her hair was pretty short and she had some pretty droopy ears (remember Lola bunny on Space Jam? lol). In each ear were 3 small silver hoops and her eyes, which sported a look of extreme worry, were the same color as her hoodie. All around, she was actually pretty attractive.

_Nice sense of style, _Shadow thought, _kinda like mine...I guess if I was a girl anyway...I guess she looks around...hm...17 maybe give or take 2 years at most._

However, the compliments he had given her in his head did not stop the anger he felt towards her for nearly getting killed by an arrow, and for that he continued to glare and crossed his arms in an expectant sort of way.

The girl jumped down fro mthe tree, doing a front flip on her way down, a ran over to Shadow.

"Look sir, I'm extremely sorry! You have every reason to be upset with me. I was just hunting for food and-"

"What do you mean hunting for food? Why can't you be normal and by food from the store?" Shadow interrupted. He didn't mean to sound so rude, but the chick did nearly kill him after all and he was already upset.

"Well, I have been on my own for the past week and with no job or parents to support me, I've had no choice but to forage for my own food," the girl said, slightly teary from Shadow's comments.

At this, the hardened expression on his face slightened up a bit. He all of a sudden felt extremely sorry for the girl and not one ounce of anger remained in him, though he didn't know why. He still knew he had a right to be mad, but one look at her and all bad feelings just vanished. No girl had ever been able to even cry a little bit and make Shadow feel bad. _So what the fuck? _Shadow thought.

As he was in thought and shock, the girl silently moved past him with her head down and grabbed her arrow out of the tree. She was about to walk off when Shadow called after her.

"AY! What's your name?" Shadow yelled.

She turned and replied, "Chanie."

"Well Chanie, if you need a place to stay or something you can come back with me," Shadow said, and the moment the girl's face lit up he felt very happy. _THE FUCK? I'm too cool to be happy! _And then he did a mentally slap to the face. _Shit, I'm getting soft..._

Meanwhile, back at the house, Sonic was in the kitchen about to eat his tenth chilli dog. He was wearing a dark blue and black t-shirt with some blue flame designs on it that stretched from the front, to the back of the shirt. He was also wearing some blue jeans that, like Shadow's, weren't too tight, but not really baggy either. He finished his outfit off with a white rope beach necklace (you know, the ones you can get at American Eagle or Aeropostle) and some red and white Nike running shoes, which everyone in the house detested because they never matched anything else he wore. However, they were his lucky shoes, and he always had them on. _Never know when you haveto run anywhere, right? _He was the fastest on the team and had the most goofy and outgoing personality. He was chowing down when a now 15 year old Tails floated in.

Sonic saw is comrade and mumbled with a bite of his food in his mouth "Mhyuh phlazee azz phant mhyuh vuz phalk mumwhere vor vonce?"

And of course Tails was confused. Seeing Tail's confusion, Sonic swallowed and said "I SAID YOU LAZY ASS CAN'T YOU JUST WALK SOMEWHERE FOR ONCE?"

Tails just rolled his eyes, ignored Sonic, and floated to the refrigerator, where he grabbed an apple and then went to go sit down at the kitchen counter.

"Geez, Tails, what's got your panties all in a bunch?"

Tails further continued to ignore Sonic's snide remarks and just started to eat his apple. Tails was wearing an orange polo type shirt with some jean shorts and some really nice orange and white Nikes. Nothing too fancy, Tails liked to be simple, yet still look good. He was also a member of the "Sonic Heroes", the smartest one, and he had a pretty much laid back personality. That is, until he is put on the spot or serious pressure, which then he stutters or talks to fast. Sonic knew this and started to take advantage of the fact.

"I bet you wouldn't be so uptight if you had a girlfriend. Hm, I guess you just don't have any game"

And, just like Sonic planned, Tails started sputtering his apple and got defensive, "I CAN GET A GIRL ANYTIME I WANT TO I JUST HAVEN'T FOUND ANYONE THAT I PARTICULARLY THOUGHT WAS CUTE OR JUST GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME JUST LEAVE ME ALONE I HAVE GAME!"

"Ok ok jeez, chill out, I was just messing with you. Look, I know you Tails, and let me just say, you are way too much the quiet type-"

"But-"

"NO TAILS you are quiet. But that's not a bad thing. Don't worry though, just let the ladies man handle this problem for yah" And while Sonic smirked at himself for his cool comment, Tails just rolled his eyes and continued to eat his apple.

It was at this point when Shadow walked in with Chanie right behind him.

"I'd like to introduce you to Chanie. She will be living here until she gets back on her feet. Don't think this means I'm going soft either! The only reason I suggested this is because she is just a kid! I AM NOT SOFT!" announced Shadow.

"Calm down, I didn't say you were," replied Sonic.

"SHE'S STAYING HERE!" Shadow yelled.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the Rouge today," Sonic snickered.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HEDGEHOG! YOUR EXISTENCE FAILS IN COMPARISON TO ME!" yelled Shadow again.

"Maybe Rouge can make you feel better," Sonic said. He was now on the verge of laughing.

"SHUTUP! NOW SHE CAN STAY HERE, RIGHT?"

As Chanie peered from behind Shadow, she looked around her new home and noticed a particular orange two tailed fox staring right at her, mouth agape. He had yet to say anything, but when he noticed that Chanie was looking back at him, he started scarfing down the apple. The entire apple. Seeds, stem, and all. At the same time, Sonic looked at Chanie, then back at Tails and just smiled. _Perfect._

"Yes Shadow, she can stay here. Chanie I hope you like the place." Sonic then smiled at Chanie, and looked back at Tails, who had started gnawing on a paper towel.

Surprised at how quickly he said yes, Shadow took Chanie in the back to show her where she would be sleeping. After they left the room, Sonic said to Tails, "This is your chance buddy! Now go after that hot piece of ass and make her fall for you!"

Tails just blushed and looked down. Sonic continued "And here I thought you said you hadn't found someone you liked."

"Shutup Sonic, we don't even know how old she is. She looks like she could almost be 18 or 19."

"Hey, with hormones in milk and stuff, girls tend to look a bit older than they are these days."

"But I don't know what to do though..."

"I could totally help you. All you have to do is go up there, compliment her, ask her stuff about herself, then ask her out. Simple."

"Leave me alone, Sonic."

"Whatever man, your choice. I just know that I'd jump on that if I were you before me, the ladies man, gets to talking to her and then she actually gets the crush on me instead of you."

On that note, Tails got up and left the kitchen. He tried to erase it from his mind, but he couldn't help but to ponder over what Sonic had said. So instead of making a left to his room, he made a right and went into the guest room where Chanie was staying. She was laying out on her new bed.

_Wow, _Tails thought, _even just laying out on her bed she looks hot. Wait... *mental slap* NO TAILS no bad thoughts before you try to talk up a girl. Bad Tails._

"Hi...I...I'm Tails." said Tails nervously.

"Hey."

"I...I...I like your h...hh-hair." _Man, I sound like an idiot_.

_Man, he sounds like an idiot, _thought Chanie. Nevertheless, she continued the conversation, "Um thanks Tails. I like your shoes, they look cool."

"Thanks..." Tails said with a blush on his face. "Sooooooooo i see you got a bow and arrow...and stuff..."

"Yah I actually met Shadow by misfiring it. I'm usually pretty good with it so I don't know what happened."

"Really? So you think maybe you could teach me one day?"

"Yah sure I mean it's the least I can do since you guys let me stay here. It's a really nice place."

"Cool...So do you maybe want to go out on a date or something tomorrow night?"

"What?" said Chanie. _I mean I knew the kid obviously liked me but damn that was kind of fast..._

_Fuck, I blew it..._thought Tails. Out of embarassment, he hurriedly said "Oh nevermind sorry" and raced as quickly as he could to his room. _Thanks a lot, Sonic._

Chanie felt really bad for him, so she walked across the hall to his room and found him sitting down on a mini sofa screaming into a pillow.

"Um i'm sorry to interrupt but um..."

Tails' ears perked up and he slowly lowered the pillow from his face to see that Chanie was standing right in front of him. _Wonderful, now I look like even more of a loser._

"Yes, Chanie? Look I'm sorry about before it's just-"

He was cut off at that point because he had a sharp intake of air and could't breath anymore. Chanie had just knelt down and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Tails. I actually should've stopped you at the door. You didn't even stay behind to hear my answer. I think you're cute Tails and that we actually have a chance of going on a date, but just not right now. I mean, I'm not even settled in yet.

At this new revelation, Tails perked up and said "No no it's cool, I mean yeah I completely understand. _I'm just happy I still have a chance._

Chanie smiled at Tails' newfound happiness and said "Good" which was followed with another kiss on the cheek. But it was also at the moment when Sonic had walked by to spy on them. Shadow had also walked by at the same time and stopped to see what Sonic was so curious about. The sight of just the small kiss made Shadow super upset for some reason. Like he wanted to just go in and pummel Tails. _But why do I have this strong connection with her? I mean, she's younger than me and I just met her..._Even still, he let out a small cough to alert the two that they were there. _Don't want that to progress anymore. _At that, Chanie and Tails both turned around and Sonic just looked at Shadow with a "What the hell did you do that for" face. Tails was angry about them spying though and could say nothing more than "WHAT THE FUCK YOU GUYS?"

Sonic and Shadow were both shocked by this reaction from Tails.

"Sheesh. You don't have to yell," complained Sonic.

"Well how would you like it if someone snuck up on you during your personal business!" replied Tails.

"I wouldn't care!" Shadow intervened.

"That's not true, mister I love Rouge!" shot Sonic.

"Will you shutup about that!"

"Rouge is so smart! Rouge is so pretty! Rouge is so clever! Rouge has big -"

"SHUTUP!"

"Make me!"

"Don't tempt me!"

All of this commotion just started to give Chanie a headache, so she stood up and just walked past everyone to her room and shut the door.

"Just great guys!" said Tails angrily "Look what you did!"

He stomped past Sonic and Shadow and knocked on her door.

"Go away"

"Please let me in I just want to talk"

"Fine whatever"

As Tails was about to enter the room, Chanie opened it at the same time, successfully slamming the door into Tails' face.

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU OK?"

"Ice...need...ice" Tails groaned.

Chanie felt extremely sorry for Tails, so she grabbed his arm and marched towards the bathroom. But before she could even start to inspect Tails, she noticed something moving behind the shower curtains. She moved the curtain back and found a pink hedgehog.

"Oh not again," Tails groaned.

"What?" asked Chanie.

"Let's just say that in a few minutes, Sonic is going to be begging for my help. And you know what? I'm not helping him this time." Tails replied. "He's in there," said Tails as he pointed to the hallway where Sonic and Shadow were still arguing.

"I'm not a bannana boy!" yelled Sonic.

"Yea you are," yelled Shadow.

"ARE NOT"

"ARE TOO"

"ARE NOT"

"ARE TOO"

"Hey Sonniku!"

Sonic and Shadow both spun around to see Amy Rose staring at Sonic in a lovestruck kind of way. She was sporting a red jacket, pink button up shirt, and a denim mini skirt with red boots. And of course, Sonic screamed and ran away like a little girl.

"NO SONIC! COME BACK!" Amy said as she chased Sonic around the house. Shadow was rolling on the floor laughing. _That's what that faker gets for messing with me._

By this time, Chanie had finished dressing Tails' wound and was just staring at the scene unfolding before her. _This has got to be the weirdest house ever..._

HOURS LATER

Chanie sat down on the sofa in the living room with a major headache.

_'Maaaaan what a day. Randomness must be a common thing in this house' _she thought as she went through a flashback of what happened earlier.

FLASHBACK

Amy continues to chase Sonic all the way to the backyard shed, where she finally corners him. As he backed against the wall and as Amy advanced towards him, she shut the door behind her. Amy slowly walked up to Sonic and in a sultry voice said:

"Well, well Sonic, seems as though you've gotten yourself into a bind."

"What do you mean? You're the one who snuck into my house, hid in a bathtub, and chased me! You freakin' stalker!"

"But Sonic you know me and you have something special," cooed Amy as she brought her head closer to Sonic's.

"Look, that was one time and I think that was a mistake." Sonic was referring to a drunken night during spring break….you don't wanna know. "To be honest Amy, I kinda like you (AN: that's different) but you are a wee bit crazy with this. Maybe we should just take it slow….and you can buy me chillidogs! WOOO!" ( AN: I honestly think he's either bipolar or ADD)

"Slooow, huh Sonic….ok I'll take it sloooooow," said Amy in a sly voice.

She captured his mouth in hers and began to take off the jacket she was wearing. Sonic groaned as he and Amy slid down the wall of the shed. She slowly licked his lower lip as she asked for entrance into his mouth. Sonic slowly opened his lips and let her enter his mouth and their tongues fought for dominance. As the kiss grew more heated, he began to kiss her leaving a trail down her neck and on to her stomach while he slowly unbuttoned her shirt. As Sonic was doing this he thought _'Hells yeah this is way better than chilidogs'._

It was at this moment where Tails, Chanie and Shadow finally open the shed, thinking that Amy had killed the guy or something. There was nothing but silence as Amy and Sonic continued to kiss until Shadow yelled "OH. MY. GOD!" At this, Amy and Sonic quickly broke apart and Amy grabbed her jacket and ran past the group. Sonic could do nothing but sheepishly rub the back of his head will Shadow ran to go tear his eyes out and Chanie just blushed a lot and looked at the ground. Tails on the other hand, was busy with his notepad out writing down tips. When Chanie saw this, she slapped Tails in the back of the head and walked off. Tails yelled "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" as he followed her back inside the house. And still Sonic sat there staring at the two walk off until a butterfly flew by and he went "OOOHHHHH a butterfly!"

END FLASHBACK

Chanie's flashback was interrupted by Tails, who had plopped on the sofa next to her and began to speak.

"Some day huh?"

"Yeah it was really weird"

"Well anyway, we need to figure out which room you'll be staying in. We never really had a chance to talk about it," Tails continued.

As Chanie thought back, she realized that Tails was right, they were so busy dealing with the randomness of the day that they didn't discuss who's room she would be in. While Sonic and Amy where doing their chasing thing, they destroyed half of the house, so now the group didn't have a guest room, game room (which sucked) or a dining room.

As Sonic heard Tails mention it, he ran in and put in his own two cents. "I think she should sleep in your room Tails, then you could-" He was cut off by Shadow pushing him down some stairs. The thought of Chanie staying in Tails' room just didn't sit right with him. '_His hormones are raging way too much he might do something wrong...or maybe I just don't want to admit that I'd be happier if he just didn't have any interest in her. DAMMIT WHY AM I SO ATTACHED!' _Though Shadow's thoughts were out of control, he said calmly,"She should sleep in here on the sofa, because there is no way I'm leaning you in the same room with he alone and there is no way in hell I'm giving up my bed. Sonic's room is like walking into a nuclear warzone slash landfill, so out here is the best." '_There, now it doesn't sound like I have any favoritism'_

To this, Chanie nodded and began to pull things out of her backpack to prepare for her stay. One of the things she pulled out was a small velvet sack with something that looked like it glowed inside. As Shadow picked it up to hand back to her, Chanie snatched it and quickly said "THAT'S JUST MY UNDERWEAR YOU DON'T WANNA SEE THAT!". With that, Shadow just shrugged and walked off. _'I'll investigate that later while she's sleep'_, he thought. (AN: panty raid!) As Chanie bent down, Tails could see a scar that stretched across her back.

"What's this?" Tails asked with a puzzled look on his face as he ran his fingers across it. Chanie jumped at the contact because she was shocked that he would be so bold to touch it, plus, it held bad memories. Little did she know that Tails, being naive, was just inspecting the scar.

"It's just a horrible reminder of where I'm from, but it's nothing to worry about," Chanie replied quickly as she walked off to the bathroom to get ready for bed. _'Maybe this girl has more secrets than we thought_,' Tails pondered as he watched her enter the bathroom.

After about 45 minutes, Tails really had to pee, so he was sitting on the sofa wondering 'What the hell takes girls so long in the bathroom.' And strangely, right after that thought, Chanie exited the bathroom barefoot with a beautiful red and gold silk Chinese sleeping gown with dragons on it that came to about mid-thigh and had long flaring sleeves. She had just come out of a steamy bathroom, so her ears were drooping even more than usual from the moisture.

_'So that's why they take so long_,' Tails thought in awe as he stared at Chanie sit down on the sofa across from him. "You look beautiful," he complemented with a cheesy look on his face. As she said thanks, she extended her legs across the sofa and turned on the television. That movement caused her gown to move up some, revealing even more of her toned legs. This brought other things to Tails' mind and as he thought, he failed to realize that his nose had started to bleed as he stared up into space. Chanie finally noticed Tails was bleeding and expressed her concern.

"Tails are you ok?"

"OMG" Tails was so embarrassed and along with his embarrassment, his bladder finally failed him. Basically, he wet the sofa. As Chanie covered her mouth in shock, Shadow walked back in the room. He looked back and forth from Chanie to Tails, noticing her night gown, he shook his head. _'It's gonna be a looong night for these two…even if they aren't sleeping in the same room'_

EVEN LATER

One deep-cleaned couch later, Chanie and Tails were both laying on their respective sofas watching adult swim. As they lay, Tails recalled the very short conversation earlier about the scar and glowing bag she had.

"So Chanie, care to tell me now about the scar and the glowing bag?" Tails questioned.

"How about no, it's too personal," Chanie retorted.

"But come oooooooooooooon, we kissed and everything, I think we should be close enough now where you can tell me these things. And plus, it's my house you're staying in."

"First of all, don't make me regret kissing you, it was just on the cheek, and we don't date. Second, we've only known each other for a day...in fact, it hasn't even been 24 hours yet. Third, this ain't yo house it's Sonic and Shadow's house," replied Chanie with a snort. "But I guess I owe it to you since I am kinda intruding in yours, Sonic's, AND Shadow's place.

"I'll explain to you about the scar, but I swear the bag is really just my underwear ok...which I'm not going to show to you to prove a point."

Tails sighed.

"Anyway, I used to be under the care of this really fat exercise ball looking guy we just called Boss, I never knew his name...nor could you call what he gave us 'care'. He used me along with several other children as experiments for mind and body control. The guy basically wanted us to be like his own robots for battle. We were to be used instead of metal robots because we could reason and the enemy would less likely try to hurt us because of our age. He said this was all to defeat some kind of blue speed demon...strangely enough that description fits Sonic...but no, a villain as smart as Boss would have a rival just a smart as he. Anyway, we even trained to specialize in a certain weapon, mine being the bow and arrow obviously.

He would take each of us, while under supervision of one of his robots into surgery all the time to test different computer chips, taking the old ones out and putting new 'more efficient ones' in. I really had never tried to get away because the guy had basically raised me. I never knew my parents, just him, so I thought it was normal until one day while accompanying Boss on a mission, I saw what real guardians/parents and children were like. That's the moment I realized how horrible my so called 'adopted father was'. So I knew that Boss had always talked about these...umm...never mind, but I knew that he had a special power source in order to control his robots and our computer chips, so one day, while I was getting another chip implanted, I ran right after they took my old one out. I ran to the control room which is where I uh...disrupted the power source...yeah that's it, and broke my way out of there. Since I had been trained so well with my bow and arrow, gymnastics, and taijutsu...plus other training, it actually wasn't too hard to get past the actual robots and be on my way. Luckily I had planned the whole thing so my bag was right in a hiding spot by the entrance waiting for me. And well...now I'm here."

"That still doesn't explain why you got a scar, although good story," Sonic said from behind the wall, apparently listening in on the whole conversation. Tails and Chanie both looked at said wall and rolled their eyes. Right after that, there was a loud thump and Sonic emitted a loud groan of pain.

"Stupid hedgehog, I amazed I'm supposed to be modeled after you," an angry Shadow said also from behind the wall, "She obviously got it from all the surgeries she must have gone through."

"Six hundred and twenty three to be exact," Chanie threw in. All of the guys just gasped and shuddered at the thought of all the pain she must have gone through.

"But that's not the only reason I have a scar," Chanie continued, "Since I ran out with a still large open wound, mind you in place that had been repeatedly opened time and time again, it really didn't heal as nicely as it did all those other times. Plus I wouldn't be surprised if it had debris in it."

"OH MY GOD YOU COULD GET INFECTED! But wait, it looks completely fine, not swollen or anything like that like a new wound would" expressed a concerned Tails.

"Oh that's because one of the experiments Boss did gave all of his 'children' the ability to heal super fast and we don't go through as much pain to make us more suitable for battle."

Sonic finally came up with a whisper, "That's kind of a new low for even Eggman, now matter how much of a bastard he is."

"Eggman? Is that his name, do you know him or something?" Chanie inquired.

"Oh uh no, it's just a name he came up with on the fly. You did saw the guy was rather ball shaped and stuff didn't you?" said Tails hurriedly trying to cover up his friend's mistake. They weren't ready for her to know that they knew her old 'guardian'.

"But now that I think about it, he was pretty egg-shaped...good nickname Sonic!" Chanie said cheerfully.

Sonic let out a breath he was holding in, his worry that she had figured them out was gone. So he replied "Thanks Chanie, hey it's pretty late, don't you guys need to be getting some rest?"

Tails and Chanie both silently agreed as Tails got up and started to go up to his room, hugging Chanie and whispering "Don't worry, we're here for you now" before doing so. Chanie fell into a peaceful slumber soon afterward. At that time, Shadow quietly stalked in the room and grabbed her overnight bag before hurrying back to his own room. He pulled out the small bag which emitted an eerie bluish glow around his dark room. Shadow reached into the bag pulling out whatever its contents were without looking. And there in his hand was what seemed to be a ball of rolled up panties (clean mind you). Yelping with shock and disgust, he quickly dropped it and it rolled on the floor. As it rolled, part of the panties came unloose and soon Shadow realized that while yes there was underwear in the bag, the underwear was just a layer hiding what the item truly was: a blue Chaos emerald. It all makes sense now, this must be the power source from her story and instead of disrupting it, she actually stole it... "I swear this girl must've thought I was stupid..." "No I didn't"

The voice seemed to come out of nowhere but once Shadow turned his light on and turned around, Chanie was sitting right next to him as if she had appeared out of thin air.

"AHHH OH MY GOD" obviously Shadow wasn't expecting her to be there as he cried out and flew backwards from his bed onto the floor. Afterwards, he sent a very cold glare directly to the uninvited girl in his room. Noone makes me, the ultimate life form, scream like a little girl...

"Well apparently I just did."

This reply got another scream and yelp of surprise from Shadow. "YOU CAN READ MY THOUGHTS?" he yelled.

"Ssshhhhh, you'll wake the others...and yes I thought that was obvious. Sheesh, and I thought you were the smart one, next to Tails of course but he is so naive and wears his heart on his sleeve, so that dumbs him down a tad."

Shadow just looked at her incredulously.

* * *

So that is the end of my rewrite of Chapter one. woot. oh and btw in this story Tails is 16, Shadow is 20 and Sonic is 20. I will not disclose Chanie's age in this chapter. Don't expect all my chapters to be this length though because this is a mashup of my old chapters that I rewrote, edited, and added some things to. Review please!


	2. Come Closer

**Um yo! I've been kinda busy for like ever but yah...update...**

**

* * *

**

"Look I know this is a shock to you-"

"NO KIDDING!" screeched Shadow.

"Will you just HUSH please?" huffed Chanie, growing tired of Shadow's constant remarks of shock.

"Ok fine, but I have one question…..what is your REAL background hmm? Because after discovering this, I'm not sure what to think of you anymore," said Shadow _'Plus the fact that you can read minds."_

"I heard that," Chanie remarked, "And I understand your concern. For the most part I told the truth, except for the whole plot of revenge, how I know Sonic is Eggman's nemesis, how old I really am, and how I didn't show up near you or misfire that arrow on accident. But other than that, yeah I completely told the truth."

Shadow just dropped his jaw in shock. He could've been killed earlier by this….this…..RABBIT! But he quickly replaced his look of shock with one of indifference. Can't let his reputation get ruined now can we?

"So uh" Shadow said, finally recovering his ability to speak "This plot of revenge you speak of….."

"Well hold on and I'll tell you…." Chanie replied quickly and rushed over to the door of Shadow's room. She looked outside to make sure the other two were asleep and then quietly shut the door. Then switching on the light she slowly started to undo her robe.

'_Oh my god oh my god oh my god I'm going to be classified by this author as a damn pedophile!'_ Shadow cried inside his brain.

"Oh shush you pansy no you aren't I'm wearing a freakin' sports bra and shorts. I need to show you something. Plus, remember I did say I lied about my age didn't I?" Chanie snorted.

"Well you could be younger….." Shadow crossed his arms indignantly. He felt as though he were being scolded by his mother or something…..not that he had one (AN: poor shadow)

"I'm nineteen okay? Now look you see this blue-like thing at the top of my scar on my back?" She turned around in front of Shadow, who was still sitting on the bed, and knelt down, her back facing him. As he leaned in and got a closer look at the scar, he brought his fingers up and lightly touched the blue area at the top of the scar. Intrigued by this he slowly traced the scar down her back and as his fingers danced delicately across her fur, Chanie shuddered a bit and sighed. Shocked by her own reaction to this innocent touch, she politely coughed to get Shadow's attention.

"Oh, sorry," commented Shadow, shocked by his own behavior as well, "It's just that you can really tell you've gone through so much. I mean, not as much as me but you know what I mean."

"Yeah yeah whatever. Now about that blue thing-"

"Um yes I see it. It's kind of weird. What about it?"

"Well, it turns out that I figured out after I left the compound that Eggman did more than just implant chips in us. He also put a tiny piece of the chaos emeralds inside of us. That's what gives us the supernatural abilities like the mind reading and stuff. Now, watch what happens if you bring it close to that blue chaos emerald."

Doing as she asked, Shadow picked up the blue chaos emerald and brought it near the piece implanted in the bunny's back. At first it started to softly glow, then the glow from both the piece and the emerald started to glow brighter until Chanie let out a soft squeak. Shadow enamored by the emerald and what it was doing when it came in contact with her, was taken out of his daze by the sound and quickly realized it was causing her pain. He immediately took the emerald away from her and put it on the nightstand.

"I'm so sorry Chanie. What exactly is going on inside of you when that happens?" Shadow inquired.

"It's like a burning pain in my back, but at the same time, it's like a huge surge of power." _'No way I'm mentioning what else I feel when that happens though. Just keep looking at the ground and concentrate.' _Chanie thought. "But my thing is, I think he partially used these to control us." She continued, still staring at the ground before her.

"Chanie are you sure you're alright? I mean you're staring at the ground like your life depends on it," Shadow said. Then he gracefully lifted Chanie's head up by her chin so he could look her in her eyes as he said "Look, whatever has happened to you, it's in the past now. And anything you need help with, you can rely on us: me, Sonic, and Tails as well."

After he finished that statement, he finally noticed something strange about Chanie's eyes. They had a strange kind of depth to them and instead of the delicate light blue they were earlier, they now were a deep ocean blue. The kind that held some kind of raw emotion that he couldn't quite pinpoint. As Chanie saw Shadow's face turn from one of dedication and seriousness to one of confusion and curiosity, she stood up and looked away.

"Uh so….." Shadow said, trying to find a way to ease the tension that had just appeared in the room, "revenge?"

"Oh yes, I want you three to help me get my other adopted siblings as well as the rest of the chaos emeralds out of there. I'm the only one that has had a chance to escape and I know the others are in serious danger. Eggman's planning something BIG. I don't know what it is, but I know it's bad. I can feel it."

"Well sure we'll help you, but why did you come to us? You said the arrow thing was not an accident?"

Shuffling her feet on the floor, Chanie looked down and answered "Well I was kinda sorta tracking you. I had heard that you three were the best there is at what you do and knew you could help. You were the easiest to find because of the connection we have with the emeralds" After this comment, she shifted her gaze to his emerald, which was sitting on the dresser. "It's kind of like a bond you know? I can feel the energy from it and know where you are….but as far as the arrow goes, I was just trying to get your attention."

"Hmm, so before I let you go get some sleep let me make sure I got this straight. You're a super powered ninja girl that used to be under Eggman's control and now you want revenge." Shadow stated.

Chanie rolled her eyes. "Well yah I suppose that's the version you might wanna tell Sonic." She then shrugged back on her robe and started heading for his door. Just as she was about to open it, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I know this is a bit odd to ask but-"

"Why did I go along with the whole 'I like Tails' thing when I'm 19?"

"You know, this mind reading thing I'm still not used to but yeah, why?"

"I know this is really wrong but…" she hung her head in shame as she continued "I thought that if I got closer to him, he'd be more liable to help me out with this whole situation. At the beginning, I thought that if I told you guys I'd get kicked out in a flash. I noticed how he was staring at me when you introduced me so I figured if I got to him, then maybe he'd stand up for me once you and Sonic wanted me gone."

Chanie felt Shadow's hand tense up on her shoulder, so she lifted it and turned to face him. He looked angry, and who could blame him? She had just told him she had planned to USE someone close to him for her own benefit; break poor Tails' heart. She still could not look directly in his eyes very long without getting that feeling from earlier inside her belly again, but she did look up in them for a moment.

She took a deep breath and continued, "But then later on through the day I realized how compassionate you guys are so I cut it off early. I had to find a way to talk to you though, and I knew after I pulled out that bag, you wouldn't fall for the 'oh it's just my panties' thing. You have a slight connection to my emerald after all. So of course you'd think something was up and try to get it."

Realizing that Chanie was truly sorry, Shadow's look softened. Chanie noticed this change in mood and without thinking, looked up in his dark red eyes, which had a slight glow to them that reminded her of one of the emeralds. Before rational thought could get the best of her, she embraced him. Surprisingly, Shadow returned the hug, wrapping his arms around her and as he did so, she buried her head in his chest fur to breathe in his scent. He smelled lightly of Axe, mixed with a little of something else she couldn't put her finger on. _'Just must be his own special scent I suppose,' _she thought _'and it's very addictive mmmMMMmmmm'._. As she relaxed and shut her eyes, she realized what she as doing and who she was doing it to. And the moment Shadow looked down, she was gone; probably on down the hall back to the couch.

'_Man, I really AM a softie…" _ Shadow thought to himself, recalling what had just happened only moments before. Then he rapidly composed himself _'OH MY GOD WHY THE HELL AM I GETTING ALL MUSHY?'_

* * *

**Ok don't hate me for making her turn on Tails. I want the story to go in a different direction as you can kinda tell..BUT I mean, the whole Rouge factor is going to come into play next chapter. And so is a little fight scene! so review please!**


End file.
